Megastructures
|Megastructures]] Megastructures are gargantuan platforms with vast amounts of firepower. They are akin to fortresses, but substantially larger. Megastructures are often immobile due to a lack of hydrodynamics. They may carry any weapons in the game, including aircraft. To ordinary surface ships, these giants may appear unbeatable. Their sheer size, weaponry, and shape makes them among the strongest creations found in Warship Craft. Some fortresses and flying ships fall into this category. Overview 'Frame-based Design' These are some of the more common megastructures. The monolith-like nature of these special fortresses can take an incredible amount of punishment before showing signs of damage. Due to their large size and being constructed mostly out of the 400mm 6x6x2 armor blocks, their nominal toughness is usually well into the 5 digit range. And most of this HP is entirely inaccessible due to the strange hitbox. 'Pole-based Design' Unlike the frames, which usually come out as some sort of box, these are just a very tall pole of armor. They are among the more rare types of megastructures, usually only used by hackers. This is because hackers can superposition objects and do not have the space limitation. Poles are difficult to get any sort of substantial firepower on due to the tiny surface area. The rotation glitch may come in handy here. They can be targeted by torpedoes, but are generally safe from almost all forms of damage. They can come in handy for lower-end devices if a user needs to make a high sitting ship. 'Scatterstructure' Scatterstructures are almost exclusively used by hackers. They consist of hundreds of separated floating blocks scattered in a huge area. They are almost impossible to sink, if not downright unbeatable. Scatterstructures will quickly stop taking all forms of damage from guns, as every block will get saturated but still float due to the "turning glitch" in the game preventing capsizing. Only immense spams of torpedoes could even begin to bring these down, but most of the time there is nothing making contact with the water, making these among the most difficult creations to fight. 'Hyperstructure' Hyperstructures are surreal megastructures that are impossible to defeat. Hyperstructures require extreme glitches or hacking the parameters of the game, such as Scripted Positioning, in order to create. Since they can vary in type, there is no way to defeat them. 'Metastructure' Metastructures are "ships" that do not require any weapons to defeat their opponent. They may sink their opponent at the start of the game via manipulation of gravity in the code, spawning a collision box on top of the opponent, or even outright deleting the ship. Regardless of how it is done, these ships cannot be fought. They are absolutely undefeatable. Armament *Aircraft *46cm guns *Mk.45's *Torpedoes *Anti-Submarine Weapons *Missiles Role and Usage The job of a skipper using one of these is similar to fortresses; drop as much ordinance as possible on the enemy ship. Do not be too worried about any waterbound vessels, 99% of all of them stand no chance against your firepower and toughness. Some ships may try to reverse while firing, aiming to deal even a tiny bit of damage while getting away unscathed. This can be bad news for an immobile megastructure as the timer will draw with a loss. This can be remedied with aircraft, however. Things to watch out for when using something like this are subs and flying ships. They can harass these colossal fortresses due to them being unhittable by your batteries. Submarines trying to attack these should be very careful about getting too close. The collision hitbox covers the entire area, and even slight contact can send a submarine to the bottom. For more information on strategies, see Battle Tactics. Construction It takes an enormous amount of resources to create these due to the sheer volume of weapons and parts required. The shape is entirely up to the creator. Be creative with these, there are almost limitless possibilities for shapes and sizes. Line the top section with guns the most, as when taking damage the structure will sink lower to the waterline. The guns should be the last thing to go under should you take so much damage. Frequently asked questions How big should my megastructure be? It all depends on the design. Most pole and frame based designs are 500+ metres high. The higher it is, the more difficult it is to hit, and in turn the more difficult it is to destroy. However, when a ship reaches a certain height, width or length, a camera issue appears to kick in; parts of the ship are no longer visible in dock view. For normal surface ships, this appears to happen when ships reach around 700 metres in length. What should be the stats of my megastructure? Again, it depends on the design; pole and frame based designs can have toughness's exceeding 50,000. For a viable megastructure, it is recommended to have at least 20,000 toughness. This can be easily achieved by having nothing but 6x6x2 400 millimetre blocks. How costly are megastructures? Most viable megastructures are 10,000,000+ gold. For a more powerful one, it can be over 30,000,000+ gold. These are the most expensive creations in Warship Craft. Should I invest in a megastructure? Megastructures can sink most, if not all ships. However, if you are looking for a nice ship, they aren't aesthetically pleasing unless you can use exact geometry on a massive scale. Due to their expensive cost, either days/weeks of grinding or cheating is required to build one. The problem with most surface ships is that they have a weight problem. When the weight of the ship reaches 500,000+ tonnes, it simply cannot turn, period. With mega structures, this does not matter because they aren't going to be moving. Extreme weight has other benefits such as high stability and usually makes the object physically immune to ramming. Future The future of megastructures depends on the future of the game itself. The indestructible nature of these platforms makes them the most difficult opponent to face. But adding new weapons and parts to the game has never really affected them in any way. Therefore, megastructures are cemented into the game as long as it is available for public access. Gallery Daughter of Elysium Fortress.jpg|Daughter of Elysium Heuk dae moon.jpg|Heuk Dae Moon. A textbook example of a megastructure. Hypercube.jpg|A tesseract created by a Chinese user. Cropped city.PNG|The City of Hope, an impossibly difficult megastructure. IMG 5445.jpg|Floating islands. An example of a hyperstructure. Scatter block.jpg|ASV-01, a scatterstructure. One way ticket.jpg|One Way Ticket, an impossibly difficult hyperstructure. The Force.jpg|The Force, a self-regenerating hyperstructure. death star.jpg|Death Star, a single tower-based megastructure. towers.jpg|"YOU SHALL NOT PASS" (a.k.a. The Towers), a very powerful megastructure consisting of three towers instead of the one seen on "Death Star". anchor.JPG|AnchoR, a sky fortress megastructure. the black hole.jpg|"The Black Hole" (Owner's Username is Unknown) alice.PNG|''You Lost''. This scatterstructure was made completely with the in-game builder with no assistance with third-party programs. It is level 6, and no ship in its matchmaking spread can sink it. IMG 5025.PNG|The Cacoethes Carpendi is the BPF's previous flagship before the Entelechy. It is a megastructure flying 2.3km in the air, has 55k toughness, 120 OTP's, 250 46cm guns, and a fleet of planes. IMG 0153.jpg|The Eye of Horus IMG_5187.PNG|The BPF Entelechy is the successor to the enormously successful CC. It consists of 262 46cm guns scattered around eight pillars and 15 platforms. This structure also packs 80 OTPs, a fleet of planes, and flies at 2.8km. Toughness has also been increased to almost 60k. The view here is from the SP3.9 at 2.6km. an-14.JPG|AN-14, a megastructure-superwarship hybrid, and the successor to AN-13. Significantly improved firepower and aircraft over the previous installation. However, at the cost of having a very low speed. Unsinkable before the game timer. Paradoxia cropped.JPG|I/LC Paradoxia Hyperstructure.jpg|Embrace, an unbeatable hyperstructure. anomaly.png|Anomaly Beyond_cropped.JPG|The Banach-Tarski Paradox, also known as BEYOND, is the largest ship used in Warship Craft multiplayer. IMG_6612.PNG|The Tornado IMG_6944.PNG|JudgementDay IMG_6405.PNG|The Floating Islands IMG_6946.PNG|The Unknown Category:Videos